Simply Creston
by Zach-Goode's-Girl.xxx
Summary: Cammie/Preston. Three-shot. / 'I never thought it would be her. I always thought it would be Macey or even Bex. Never in a million years would I think that I'd fall in love with Cammie Morgan.' / "It's not your fault." / "Pres, please. I really need you. Please.." / Please read guys. And review too. Please. Just give it a chance. Give Creston a chance! :D hehe
1. I need you right now

We were sitting at a table in the cafeteria when I first realised it. I was in love.

_I never thought it would be her. I always thought it would be Macey or even Bex. Never in a million years would I think that I'd fall in love with Cammie Morgan._

"Preston!" I hear from next to me. I snap out of my thoughts quick enough to notice that nearly the whole lunch hall was empty and that our little group were practically the only ones left. I got up and turned around to see my friends looking at me weirdly. _Did I say any of that out loud?_ I wondered in my head.

"Preston, we have to get to English" Cammie says grabbing my arm and dragging me along with her and Zach. Everyone else was in a different class than us but I don't mind. Zach and Cammie were going out though… _now _that_ I did mind_. As we were walking I noticed that Cammie was still holding onto my arm and she and Zach aren't talking. Actually, now that I think about it, they haven't spoken all day._ I wonder what _that's_ about. _

Walking into English was weird. Everyone turned to look at us seeing as we were the last ones and that was when I realised that Cammie's hand had slipped down and was now resting in my own. I started to feel my face redden when I realised she was, again, dragging me somewhere, this time is was my seat though, which happened to be right next to hers. Zach was sat in front of her but they passed notes and spoke every lesson.

This time they didn't.

* * *

I soon understood why Zach and Cammie weren't talking. They were over. Finished. No more. According the Jonas 'nothing added up'. _Apparently_ the statistics of their relationship stated that they would be together for at _least_ four years and if they survived over six it _supposedly_ meant that they were going to get married. I disagree, of course; personally I thought they wouldn't last five minutes. She was too sensitive for him. I mean, yeah, she can have a dark side -and _trust me_ you do not want to get on it- but she's too postcard perfect for him. She deserves someone who loves her for _her_ and not for the show she puts on at school. He hasn't seen her without any make-up on. _I have._ He hasn't seen her while she's crying tears of joy, sadness or desperation. _I have. _He hasn't seen her while she's being sick. _I have._ And he most defiantly has not seen her at the lowest point in her life. When she was on the verge of leaving everything she has behind because of one screw up. _I have._

"**Hello?" I shouted into the seemingly empty house. I walked in a couple of steps before closing the door behind me, "Cammie? Cammie, are you here?" **

**There was a noise from upstairs that sounded like someone had fallen over. I ran up the stairs as silently as I could, hoping that if anyone was in the house that they wouldn't hear me. Now upstairs I heard the noise again, louder. It was coming from her room. **_**That's weird; Cammie doesn't normally listen to this type of music**_**. It was heavy rock music. I know she likes rock but not **_**this…**_** I think… I think it's Slipknot…**

**I knock on her door but get no reply. There's a sudden crash and I hear a small scream as well. I can't make up my mind if it's the music or not. I knock again. No reply. After about three minutes I give up knocking politely and start pounding on the door. After another two minutes I start barging into it with my shoulder. Soon the door budged slightly. I run into it one more time and I'm in. **

**We stand there staring at each other for a few second before she lunges at the stereo to turn the music off. Next she runs into her adjoining bathroom and I hear the shower start to go. Looking around her room, at the broken glass, the smashed lamp, the broken bits of furniture and ripped up paper lying everywhere I knew that she wasn't actually **_**having**_** a shower. I walk into her bathroom to see red streaming through the water. I then realise what happened.**

**Neither of us spoke. I grabbed her arms and washed them out with water. I then grabbed a bandage and wrapped her left arm and right hand. I knew she wasn't happy but…**_**this.**_** I felt horrible. **_**Why couldn't I stop this**_**? **

"**It's not your fault." She said –or, more like whispered at last.**

"**I know… I just-" I started to whisper back but she interrupted me.**

"**Shut up." She had a cheeky grin on her face telling me that she was okay now. I could tell that it was real. I knew these things about her.  
_**

**We spent the rest of that night watching cheesy movies and talking about anything and everything.  
The next day I spoke to her in study hall. She explained that she had got into a fight with her Dad over the phone and hung up but seeing as though he was stationed in Afghanistan she couldn't call back and he didn't either. She got paranoid and thought that he going to die with the last words he heard her say being 'Don't worry, how could **_**you**__**ever**_** be wrong?' He phoned back that evening and they're okay again now.**

This happened four weeks ago.

* * *

"Hey, I just… I found out that… I need you to come over… you need to… I… uhhh"

"Pres, I really need to talk to you; or anyone… just… no- I need you. Only you. Come to my house as soon as you get this…. I need you here Pres…"

"Pres, please. I really need you. Please.."

"Preston."

I was worried now. Twelve missed calls and four voice mails. I lived 5 blocks away but I don't care. I ran so fast to her house that by the time I got there I couldn't tell if I still had legs or not.

I knocked on the door rapidly and pressed the doorbells millions of times and soon enough she answered. We looked at each other for 3 seconds exactly before she fell into my arms. I shuffled inside with her still holding onto me and sobbing hysterically. She soon calmed down enough to tell me what happened… two hours later.

She sat up from lying down with her head on my lap and looked at me. I turned around and sat cross-legged on the couch, facing her. She did the same.

"I…" She started but let out a strangled sob. I grabbed her hands and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hands.

"It's okay Cammie, take your time." She shook her head silently telling me that she needed to blurt it out but didn't know how to.

"Do you remember, Cammie? Four weeks ago?" She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. "Do you remember when I came in and you looked at me like I was a ghost?" Another nod.

"Yeah…" she whispered carefully, "I remem- I remember that you help… you helped me sort everything out." Her eyes were open now. "I remember you helping me."

Now it was my turn to nod. I knew that she could tell me now. "You had an argument didn't you Cammie?" She nodded again and started to tear up again.

"He's… he's gone, Preston. My dad… My dad's dead." She broke down again. I held her close to me, feeling her pain but glad to know that she trusts me to be here for her _as a friend... a__nd silently wishing I could be more_.

* * *

**Hope you like : )**

**It's going to be a Three- Shot.**

**I know I need to continue with NSFUTVE but trust me, writing all these one-shot thingys help.**

**I love your sexy faces.**

**Byeeeeeeeee**


	2. Just A Shout Into The Void

_Previously on Simply Creston – _

"He's… he's gone, Preston. My dad… My dad's dead." She broke down again. I held her close to me, feeling her pain but happy to know that I'm here for her as a friend. _And silently wishing I could be more_.

* * *

***Two Weeks Later***

I know I need to stop this. I can't love her anymore, I can't. It's wrong – completely and utterly wrong… but… I can't help it. I know that Macey likes me and I know that Cammie still likes Zach. I should just give up.

I'm moving today... going to Washington DC with my dad. The perks of being the possible President's son… Please, _please_ note the sarcasm. I don't want to leave, I don't need to leave and I don't have to leave. But I am, and all because of Cammie.

"_Preston, I know that you think that I need you here but it's been nearly two weeks since the funeral. Yes I'm sad but I'm not going to do anything stupid…" I heard a hushing sound in the background and knew that she was in the library. "Seriously Pres, I have Macey, Bex, and Liz… all of them. Even Zach." _

"_Cammie," I said, walking into the changing rooms for Gym. We're not meant to have our phones out but her mum is Co-Headmistress, "I know but… _please_, just understand that I'm worried and I don't I _want_ to leave"_

"_Preston." She said and I knew it was no use._

"_Fine. I'll go. But I'm calling you every. Single. Day."_

"_Haha, okay Preston. I have to go; Librarian's looking at me funny." Then she hung up._

"I'm going to miss you _so_ _freaking much._" I whispered in Cammie's ear while giving her a hug so tight I think I may be cutting off her air supply.

"I'll miss you too, Preston." And I know she meant it.

Macey is coming with me on the plane - Or 'Private Jet' as she calls it. Apparently she's moving to DC too. I wasn't told this. She's staying at my house there. I wasn't told this either. Oh, and we're meant to be 'going out'. I wasn't told _any_ of this.

The whole 'going out' thing is to fool the press into thinking were America's next sweethearts or something. I don't know really.

What I _do_ know is that there is no way that I'm going to go through with it. There is NO FREAKING WAY that I am going to pretend to love the best friend of the girl I _actually_ love. No. Way.

* * *

***Four Months Later***

Finally! My dad's just told me that we're going home now. I get to see Cammie again!

I know what you're thinking, "Preston, how are you not over this girl yet?" Well, you remember what I said about talking to her every day? Well…I did. Macey spoke to her every morning via Skype and I spoke to her every night on the phone. We also texted throughout the day. It really didn't help the "I have to get over Cammie" thing.

"Oh." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw Cammie. The reason for this being that she was holding hands with someone. I was sort of expecting this. Well, half of this. I thought I would get back and see her with Zach again but I was wrong… not Zach… Josh.

I stood for a good five minutes without her noticing me. She was talking with Josh and he was looking right at me with a huge smirk on his face. He knew.

"Oh My God! Pres!" I hear coming from the beauty that sat next to Jerk-Face-Josh-Thing. I turn to her with a forced smile on my face, forcing the tears back. I don't usually cry. Honestly…

"Look" I say, holding my wrist up for her to see and blocking the hug that was coming my way.

"Oh," She looks at my wrist and smiles slightly, "Where did you find it?"

"In the bottom of my suit case…" I was referring to the Spider-man wristwatch she got me when we were thirteen. I had taken it off on my fifteenth birthday to play paintball (in London) and couldn't find it since. Well, until yesterday. This time I couldn't stop the hug. She stepped forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, similar to the one I gave her when I left.

"I've missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"Clearly." I sarcastically whispered back before I could stop myself. Oops. She pulled away sharply and looked me dead in the eye. I looked over shoulder at Josh who was staring at us questioningly. She saw me looking and turned around. When she turned back she had a seemingly knowing look in her eyes.

"Prest-" I walked away before she could finish.

* * *

***1 week later***

I have 14 missed calls/voice mails and around about 44 texts **(AN/ Haha, Nikki)** from Cammie and that number is increasing every minute. I'm only ignoring her because I'm scared of us not being friends. I'll wait until she's forgotten about it then I'll pop out of nowhere and BAM we're best friends again. That's how it works right? I know… I'm being unreal. It obviously isn't going to happen like that.

I've completely ignored her attempts to talk to me at school and out of school. However, this doesn't mean that I haven't noticed her and her life. Oh God, I sound like a stalker. What I mean is that it's hard _not_ to notice when she's one of the most popular girls in school. She's been wearing long sleeves again and she hasn't spoken to Josh at school. I would know seeing as I sit with her at lunch (unwillingly) and I have every lesson with her (again, unwillingly). I think it's about time I start to talk to her but… I'm so scared.

* * *

"So, I guess you don't want to be friends then?" I hear on the other end of the phone. There was also a little sniff – like she was crying.

"What? No! That's not at all what I'm saying Cam." I say back – fighting tears of my own. I don't want to lose my Camster. Not like this.

"Well then why did you call?" This is it…

"To tell you something" I say. I take a breath and hope that she doesn't hang up.

"What?" She replies, curiosity lacing her voice.

"I'm in love with you," I said quietly.

"Preston," she whispers back.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labour has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." I said – quoting her favourite book.

"Preston Winters don't you dare…" What? What have I done wrong? "Don't you dare break my heart." She whispered the last part.

"Huh?" I said back. I'm lost - completely and utterly lost.

"Preston… I love you too.. so much...okay? But I need to know you won't break my heart. I don't think I can take anymore heartbreak."

"Cammie... I would never even think about breaking your heart. I love you so much." I was crying now and I could tell she was too.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Um… I'm just gunna take all of this as you asking me to be your girlfriend and omg yes I will. Oh my god. Okay. It's okay. I'm okay." I could tell she was smiling and I was so happy that I put that smile there.

"Okay. Are you sur-" "Shut up." She said with a laugh. I started laughing too and it was the best feeling in the world. Just knowing that I made her laugh – that I made her smile – and just knowing that she is now mine.

I love it.

And I love her…

* * *

**Not the end! One more chapter :D **

**Oh my god. I started crying near the end of that. **

**Haha Reviews are much appreciated hehe **

**I love your sexy faces. BYEEEEEE**


	3. Simple Kind Of Love

**Oh My God! Guys I'm sooooo sorry. Basically, I accidentally got water on my laptop and it just stopped working so I couldn't write anything and my phone was being a spaz so I couldn't even update via that and omg. So I'm using my brother's old laptop which is missing the 'j' & equals key. I don't know why I felt the need to tell you about the keys... hehe. Anyway, there is a storm outside and it's thirty-four minutes past two on a Sunday afternoon. Fun times.  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Gallagher Girls blah blah blah.**

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Previously on Simply Creston:_

_"I'm in love with you," I said quietly._

_"Preston," she whispers back._

* * *

_"Preston… I love you too... So much...okay? But I need to know you won't break my heart. I don't think I can take any more heartbreak."  
_

* * *

_"Okay. Okay. Okay. Um… I'm just gunna take all of this as you asking me to be your girlfriend and omg yes I will. Oh my god. Okay. It's okay. I'm okay." I could tell she was smiling and I was so happy that I put that smile there._

* * *

I got into a fight with Zach and Josh about Cammie –Zach claimed that he still loved her and that she wasn't allowed to date other guys. She then shouted at him saying that she can do whatever the hell she wants and that if he gets to date Kim then she should be allowed to date me. That's when Josh got involved. He said that he had some sort of right in this situation seeing as they never truly broke up – she just stopped talking to him. Macey then got very annoyed about how he could be stupid enough to think that if your girlfriend doesn't talk to you for a whole week then you're still going out. This then led to Liz and Jonas saying that technically he did have a point because there was no official agreement. Bex then got annoyed at Liz for "Taking the peasants' side" which led to Grant asking Bex what a peasant is (seriously, this dude does not pay attention in class.)Everyone then sort of looked at him like he was crazy for a few seconds before Cammie said that she was happy and if Zach or Josh didn't like that then they belonged in an asylum. Macey and Bex found that funny for some reason and started laughing their butts off (not literally...ew) Josh then started shouting at me for "stealing his girl" and Zach started shouting at Kim, who had come over to drag him away, about how she 'couldn't just stay out of his business'. Cammie then started shouting at Zach about being a sexist pig while Josh continued to scream at me. I just sat there looking at Cammie. Even when she's screaming she still manages to look beautiful. That's when the teacher got involved. Did I mention all this happened in Geography? Well it did, and that is why Cammie, Zach, Josh, Macey, Grant, Bex and I are all in detention on Friday after school. Zach, Grant, and Josh weren't too happy about this because they had football practice but only Grant could get out of it (the detention) because he was captain.

The Geography room was quiet when I walked in. Zach, Macey and Bex were already there and Josh was walking in behind me. This left only Cammie to arrive which was weird because I was a few minutes late and she is _always_ on time. I sat down in the back left hand corner away from everyone else who were sitting at the front. I've never had a detention before and in my defence I shouldn't even be here because all I did was sit and watch. I guess it's because my name was mentioned a few times... I don't know –schools are weird.

After fifteen minutes I started to get worried. Cammie still hadn't turned up and there was a whole forty-five minutes left of the detention so it's not like I could even ask to look for her. Mr Smith had done name-call and was very surprised when he came to Cammie's name and found out she wasn't here. He did send an email out to all teachers saying that if they saw her that they should bring her here but so far no one has replied. I thought it was pretty pointless to send an email to a bunch of teachers who had most likely gone home but I wasn't going to say anything.

Half an hour had past and still no sign of Cammie. I was really worried now. What if she's hurt? _It's okay, she probably just forgot_ my mind tried telling me but I knew that wasn't true- Cammie had the best memory out of everyone I knew, she wouldn't forget this. Suddenly the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it. I looked up to see Cammie standing in the door way.

"Oops." I hear – then a stifled laugh. The laugh wasn't hers though and neither was the voice. That's when Joe Solomon, our former English teacher and Cammie's godfather, stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry Edmund, I ran into Cammie in the hall and we started talking about well, stuff. She explained that she really needed to be somewhere but I didn't realise that the somewhere she was talking about was detention." I noticed Cammie's eyes were a bit red. They had been talking about her father...

"That's fine Joe, Cammie, go sit down I won't give you any extra time." Mr Smith said, also understanding what 'stuff' meant, "How was Columbia?" He asked Mr Solomon.

They then started talking about how 'Columbia was an absolute delight' while Cammie walked slowly towards me. I leant forward slightly and she sat down next to me and she rested her arms against the table.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I turned to look at her with disbelief then pulled her into a hug. She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the mouth, I was taken by surprise but kissed back quite quickly. There was a small gasp and we pulled away expecting to get another detention for PDA. However, we were met with the warm smile of Mr Solomon.

"I am so _incredibly_ happy that you chose him Cammie." He said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks Joe but I didn't choose him. I found him. And he saved me." She said with a smile.

"Aw, too cute" Zach muttered sarcastically from the front. Macey turned to him with a scowl on her face and said,

"Look, I know that you're annoyed at the fact that Cammie is now over you but you don't have to be so bitter towards her happiness. If you really love her then you should let her be happy instead of being chained to you and getting depressed. I don't think I've ever met anyone more self-centred than you and I think it's about time someone put you in your place so shut up and let her get on with her life." She then stood up and moved to the back of the room to sit next to Cammie. Bex did the same (after slapping him) and soon it was just him and Josh at the front of the class.

"Look, I have to go but, Cammie, don't let assholes like him bring you down okay? I love saying that. See, I don't teach you anymore so I can say whatever the hell I want. Later bitches!" He said with a laugh and then left.

"Bye Joey!" Cammie called after him with a grin. Josh then stood up and moved to the back of the room. I looked at him bewildered as to why he came to sit with us.

"Look," He started, "I don't care who Cam is with, as long as she's happy. I'm sorry I was such a jerk." He said with a sad smile. I nodded at him, and Cammie, Bex and Macey all had small smiles on their faces. Suddenly Zach stood up turned to us and screamed out in anger.

"Stuff this!" He shouted before storming out the classroom.

* * *

*One Year Later* **(AN I have no idea where we are time wise but let's say it's a week into August a year after the detention... if that makes sense)**

Life is a weird thing. One day you're sitting in a classroom learning about the history of bread and the next you're in your own apartment with a beautiful girlfriend and a cat.

I can't believe it. I'm nineteen years old and I'm living alone... with a cat. Macey keeps pressuring me and Cammie to move in together. She said she needs her 'Creston' under one roof. That's what she calls us, 'Creston'. She used to call us Pammie but Cammie told her that it sounded like a disease and Macey had a total freak out and shouted at _herself_ for even thinking about it. Weird girl. Or should I say woman? I should probably say woman...she might kill me otherwise.

Anyway, Cammie and I have been together for exactly one year and one day. We celebrated our one year anniversary yesterday, it was nothing special just a dinner and a movie but Cammie likes things when they're simple. We also decided no presents because it was "too cliché" according to Cammie. I warned her that it meant extra presents at Christmas and on her birthday but she just shrugged it off. That girl... she's perfect.

I want to say that everything is perfect. That Cammie and I are going to be together forever. That life is amazing and that I wouldn't change a single bit of it but I'm afraid that isn't the case.

You see, my father doesn't 'approve' of Cammie so the likely hood of me being 'allowed' to keep seeing her is very unlikely – unless of course we get married. However, Cammie and I have spoken about this and we decided that we're too young and even though we love each other that it wouldn't work. We decided that if we reach the three-year mark of our relationship then we'll talk about it some more. I explained this to my father and he replied with "if the girl can stick with you for two years then I'll give her the key to the city" I then reminded him that he can't do that because he's not mayor... he told me to not talk back and to mind my own business. That's where the conversation ended.

Don't get me wrong. I love Cammie to pieces and I know she loves me but... I also know that unless we get married – or at least engaged - within the next year then my father with go through anything to break us up. And by that I mean he'll try as hard as he can to make Cammie and I look bad to the public so that I'm forced to break up with her just to save her.

She's been through enough already; I can't put her through more.

* * *

*3 years later*

It's been four years since I asked Cameron Ann Morgan to be my girlfriend.

It's been two years since I asked her to move in with me.

It's been one year since I asked her to marry me.

It's been six months since Cameron Ann Morgan became Cameron Ann Winters.

My father eventually gave up with trying to make her look bad. It only took about four months for her to give up hiding and face Samuel Winters herself. It was the first time he ever actually met her and boy did she leave an impression. Apparently she charged into his office and demanded to know what he had against her and she refused to leave until he told her the truth. That's my girl for ya... always gets what she wants. Not in a spoilt way of course, just in a determined way.

"Preston?" I hear from the kitchen. Cammie was in there making dinner and it was weird to be hearing from her seeing as she hadn't spoken since she got in (which was like, four hours ago.)

"Yeah?" I called back to her, walking through. As I walked up to her she turned around and I saw that she had been crying. I pulled her into a hug and she wept a bit more before pulling away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I've seen too many movies with Macey and I'm kind of getting worried that you might be dying or something..." She started laughing at the fact Macey made me watch a load of Rom-Coms and Drama films but stopped abruptly. This got me worried. "Cammie..?"

"Preston, I'm not dying." She said with a small smile. I let out a small sigh of relief but then looked at her questioningly. "What is it th-"

"I know you've always wanted children." She said quickly, interrupting me before I could continue, "And, no I'm not pregnant but... I just want to tell you that... I feel really, really bad for saying this but... I don't want kids till I'm at least twenty-four... you have to understand this right? Like, I know that we're married and I get that you really want kids but I thi-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Cammie, we'll have kids when you're ready. I'm not going to leave you. Ever." I said to her quietly. She placed a small kiss on my lips and went back to cooking. I love how she can go from really worried to normal so quickly. It makes me wonder if she's even human sometimes. Her movements are robotic but her love is real. We have a simple kind of love. It's not cheesy or extravagant but it's also not broken or destructive. We're both pretty simple in a way that cannot be described in words.

As Macey would say...

We're _Simply Creston._

* * *

**Oh my god, that's such a bad ending! **

**Oh well. Three shot = over.**

**Hahaha.**

**I'm really sorry, again, about the wait guys. **

**Review pleaaaseee.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**I love your sexy faces.**

**Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee.**

**P.S. Opinions on Creston? Leave it in a review! XxX**


End file.
